Tempest Lovegood
(née Lovegood) |image= |blood= |birth= February 13, 1981 |death= November 14, 1993 (Aged 13) |marriage=Married to Falin Snape |species= * *Algus Temperies *Pure white cat (Animagus) |aka=Tempest Wesia |gender= Female |hair= White |eyes= Ice blue |skin= White |family= *Xenophilius Lovegood (father) *Mistral Fontayne (née Malfoy) (mother) *Mardon Fontayne V (step father) *Falin Snape (husband) *Aeronwen Snape (daughter) *Vesta Malfoy (half sister) *Mardon Fontayne VI (half brother) *Luna Lovegood (twin sister) *Lyra Malfoy (maternal first cousin/adopted sister) *Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) *Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Wesia Family *Malfoy Family |animagus= Pure white cat |hidea=yes |house = Ravenclaw}} Tempest Wesia (February 13th, 1981-November 14, 1993) was a pureblooded witch and the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Mistral Fontayne (née Malfoy). Due to her step father's abusive nature, Tempest developed a mental disorder early in life and was diagnosed with Mooney Madness in 1985. Though steps were taken by her mother to cure the mental illness, it consumed her and tore her mind to shreds by the time she was fourteen. Tempest attended Hogwarts for a very short time, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. On November 14th, 1993, she died. Biography Early Life Tempest was the youngest child of Mistral Malfoy and Xenophilius Lovegood. She grew up with a half brother and a cousin whom she always assumed was her older sister, whilst her twin sister Luna Lovegood was raised as an only child by their biological father. It is unknown if Tempest ever knew about her twin. Hogwarts Years First Year In her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Tempest was a social outcast, and was often targeted by bullies, especially Jordan Stecks, Angus Molohov, and Iothi Zhiazray, who found her pretty. The three once sexually harassed her in a broom closet, and Falin Snape came to her rescue just in time.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9569106/9/ The Boy No One Knew (Year One; Chapter 9) After Death In 1996, Tempest met Falin Snape, a fellow spirit and Animagi. The two fell in love, and together, as spirits had a child, who was born in 1998. Aeronwen was of unknown species, as a spirit giving birth was unheard of. Etymology From the English word meaning "storm". It appears in the title of William Shakespeare's play 'The Tempest' (1611). Tempest's last name was changed by her mother to protect the identity of Tempest's biological father from her step father, Mardon Fontayne V. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 1; Chapter 9: My Secret Son; The Jacket Notes and References All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Wesia Family Category:Temperies Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work Category:Female Category:1981 Births Category:May Birthdays Category:November Deaths Category:Malfoy Family Category:Lovegood Family Category:Fontayne Family Category:Ravenclaw Category:Snape Family